


i still count the days, love.

by orphan_account



Series: begging (in several different ways) [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the memories are so bitter and fresh that they can both taste them on the tip of their tongues.





	i still count the days, love.

"i just want to be okay. i just want to be okay with her."

"i just want to be okay, too. unfortunately, i'm only okay when i have you in my arms."

"very unfortunate. i don't love you. i think I've told you thousands of times how i feel about you, about us."

"and i think I've told you thousands of times how i feel about you, about us."

"the feelings you have for me are the ones a predator has for it's prey. i'm not your prey. i swear, i hate you and your twisted expectations. this is reality, josh. you can't just do whatever you want to me."

"since when have you hated me? did you hate me when you kissed me? did you hate me when you slipped into my bed and rutted against my hips? did you hate me when you bought me flowers for valentine's day?"

"that was ages ago. you've changed, josh. the things you said, the things you did to me, my friends, my music... you've changed for the worse."

"i didn't mean to hurt you."

"funny, it seemed the exact opposite."

"i didn't- tyler, you know-"

"i know what? i know that you forced me to go to with to clubs and bars. i know you cheated with that redhead you met after that blink-182 concert. i know you slipped drugs into my drink so you could- so you could- so you could use me!"

silence. the deadliest silence.

"i'm sorry." 

"it's a little too late for that, josh. it's seven months and three days too late for that."

the brunette walks away, his shoes silently hitting the sidewalk as he leaves josh all alone.

one of them has never regretted their decisions. the other wishes that they could change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> it's never too late to say sorry
> 
> so i'm sorry


End file.
